Juunin RnR
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI GenmaRaidoKakashi It all started with a night of trying to unwind. Somehow, Raido ended up being with Genma, and an unexpected Kakashi. Really, Kakashi argues he was only 'helping them continue'.


All intents and purposes of this fic was purely for entertainment ONLY! There is no big plot and part of why I wrote this was because I've been looking for a reason to shove these three together and Kagaya gave it to me! So, this fic is inspired by her.

Another thing - this is my first time to write a threesome ever! So this contains heavy lemons scenes to which I will provide a link for you to go to.

One-shot, fluff, a bit of angst and … bah. Just read.

**Juunin RnR **

It was supposed to be a normal day, with the normal level of fatigue and over worked induced stress along with the normal need of getting a break or a holiday of some sorts. The thought of getting laid often did come along, but it was not what Raido was expecting. Oh no, it was never what he was expecting at all.

Sitting up - and wincing rather painfully - Raido took a sidelong glance at his two comrades lying on the bed, positioned on either his side. They were all naked and were currently trying to share a single-person blanket that Genma and Kakashi were left with only half of themselves covered. Genma was lying on his side, initially facing Raido (before he sat up) and his feet entwined with Raido's own, which Raido later on wiggled away from. Kakashi was lying on his back, one leg pulled up, while his arm now laid on the empty space that Raido previously occupied. Said arm was lying right above Raido's crotch, beneath his belly button before he slowly brushed it away and sat up. Raido could not stop the sigh and slight tingle of his skin at that hand. Raido cast a wary stare around his room.

Genma's forehead protector was somewhere between the little fern pot that Raido took care of in the corner of his room and the bed side table. Genma's flak jacket was amidst the other two flak jackets that belonged to Kakashi and Raido himself, which was right next to Raido's laundry basket. Their pants and shirt could not be told apart from. Raido remembered grabbing Kakashi's sleeve at some point and hearing a nasty ripping sound, so he's guessing that the shirt with the ripped sleeve that was under his window belonged to Kakashi. The other two lying haphazardly on the floor was Genma's and his. Raido took the time to note that there was a pair of black boxer shorts lying under his little chair beside his closet, and he found his own blue one right beside it, rolled and rumpled. He spotted another black pair hanging off his closet handle and how it managed to get there, he did _not_ want to know. His forehead protector was lying halfway off his dresser, while another similar one that was obviously Kakashi's was lying on the bedside table, folded in weird angles, looking like it was tossed there. There were two left-foot sandal right beside the door, one stuck in between and the other lying upside down right next to his fern pot.

Over all, the room just screamed sex.

Raido winced again as he shifted a bit. It was never supposed to end like this. A hand snaked up to his belly, fingers playing with a rather large and a little itchy bite. Raido turned to look at Kakashi, who looked so different without his mask and his hair less rigid than normal.

"Get back here." The silver haired Jounin mumbled, eyes still close and bruised lips barely parting. His fingers were now tracing the junction between Raido's waist and thigh. Genma shifted and tangled his legs with Raido, pulling the man down and touching his cheek to Raido's shoulder.

Both big shot and tough shinobis were now looking like a bunch of vulnerable men. Raido would admit that he must look like a complete sap, but kicked the thought away. The entire ordeal - their positions, carelessly displayed emotions of sated feelings and warmth - reminded him strangely of that teddy bear ads he saw kids fawning over on television. Why he was reminded of teddy bears, he did not _want_ to know. Raido briefly wondered if having a threesome with your comrades had a nasty effect of affecting one's coherency. He also wondered if the side effects were temporary.

It was not supposed to end up like this.

Nope. Never like this.

Roughly seven hours ago

It was the new talk amongst the male ninjas that the new bar in the edge of town was a good place to hangout. Not only to they serve good sake at a good price, but they also had lovely and pretty women serving them in what should have been illegal outfits. What was a man to do but indulge himself in such opportunity, right?

So it was a hot topic amongst the males and Raido and Genma were no exceptions. It was right after their shared B-rank mission when Genma brought up the topic of getting a few drinks and maybe getting laid after that. Raido was not opposed to the suggestion because such bars were usually filled with a variety of choices to choose from. It was a silent understanding amongst all ninjas that sex was a part of coping - call it therapy. Sex helps the stress, period. And that was the goal of these two fine shinobis at eight in the evening.

The bar was a pretty place like any socialite bar should be. Shiny marble counter, leather upholstered stools, a wide shelf with several sake types and foreign drinks, a rather talented and quiet barman who gave what his customers asked with no question and, most of all, pretty babes in black and red skimpy outfits serving the drinks. They gave winking and flirtatious reactions to any hands that groped them from the behind or the front, the perfect material for a few rounds of unwinding sex. There was a variety to choose from: blondes to brunettes to neon colored dyed hair that briefly reminded Raido of that Haruno kid. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Raido suddenly found the hot babes rather empty. Whatever beauty he might have found in them was completely smashed by that small, unintended comparison.

"What's wrong?" Genma asked, smiling at a brunette as she passed by and setting his glass down.

Raido had abandoned his glass of wine as he stared emptily at the gold colored contents. He shook his head. "I don't need to get laid tonight. I'll head home and get some sleep."

Genma blinked then cocked an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change?"

Raido shrugged, reaching for some money. "They're empty. And plus, I got a very disturbing image of that one over there." He pointed at the neon haired female that was currently sitting on one of the male customer's lap, giggling and blushing prettily. "I was reminded of that Haruno kid. Now I feel off for that thought crossing my mind." And truth be told, most of the females in the bar were either a year or two (or maybe months) over the legal age limit. They're technically just kids after all, and at that thought, Raido frowned even more, no longer able to stay in the bar. "I'm leaving."

"You sure?" Genma asked, voice quiet yet there was a hinting tone to it. "Want me?"

Raido rolled his eyes and set a few bills on the smooth marble counter. "Don't do this because I'm leaving."

Genma set his glass down along with a few bills. "I'm not."

Raido cocked an eyebrow at that and followed Genma out of the bar and down the quiet street that was laced with a little fog, signifying the coming of winter. He and Genma were good friends and he'll admit that they have shared beds more than once for the past ten years. They trusted each other and that was that. Still, Raido didn't want Genma to discard something he _wanted_ to do just because some crazy thought crossed his mind. Raido somewhat felt it was unfair for Genma. That and guilt would probably come later on full blast, though his serious face did not show it.

They were walking down the stone path when Genma grabbed him suddenly and pulled him in to a dark alley, a few cats scurrying away and meowing in fright of the sudden loud and clumsy presence. Raido gave a rather loud 'umph!' as he was pinned to a brick wall, Genma pressed up against him.

"Genma?" Raido blinked, breath coming out in mists.

"Here. Now." Genma crushed their lips together, tongue boldly running across Raido's own lips with force that their teeth clacked. Raido's hands were immediately on Genma's forearms, squeezing before trailing up in quick frantic movements towards Genma's neck and shoulder. Raido kissed back with equal fervor, while Genma busied his hands in getting it into Raido's pants and searching for something in there. "You can be such a baby at times." Genma said, breaking the kiss briefly and trailing his lips and teeth to Raido's neck, hand abandoning the search in Raido's pants and nearly ripping the flak jacket's zipper in an attempt to open it and feel more of Raido's chest.

"You didn't have to leave because I got a disturbing - ah!" Raido gasped just as Genma's fingers snaked under his shirt and tweaked the hard nubs under the blue fabric. "I didn't ask you to!"

Genma bit his neck hard; almost breaking the skin, then licked it, leaving a rather large bite mark and a prize-winning hickey. It was pretty on Raido's neck. "I want to. What, can't we have a buddy-like relationship with good sex?" Genma trailed his hands down Raido's side in quick feeling movements and stuck one hand into Raido's pants while he slammed an open palm on the wall beside Raido's head, lips crushing against Raido's once more, licking the bottom set of teeth briefly.

"We're in an alley." Raido managed to say out when Genma let go of his lips and played with his ear, while his hand felt about for his manhood.

"Big deal. Here. Now. No one's here."

Both stopped their movements at the sudden presence and turned to look up at the building to find Kakashi crouched on the building's roof railing, looking down at them. "Yo, my two favorite people!"

Raido looked stumped and horrified at being caught by Kakashi while Genma looked plainly dismayed and annoyed, but quite happy for being caught. It was either a kink or Genma has been reading too much porn. Hey, he's a single over worked semi-lonely guy. Like Kakashi. And just when did they become Kakashi's two favorite people?

"Is there something you need, Kakashi?" Genma asked, hand still Raido's pants.

"Nothing. I heard disturbing and lovely noises on my way home on the rooftops and I found you two. That and I was wondering if I could watch." Kakashi said, his visible eye curved in to that annoying happy crescent state of his.

Raido gave a shuddering sigh - partly annoyed and partly because Genma's fingers were touching his sensitive area. "This is precisely one of the reasons why we don't do this sort of thing in public." How he got that textbook tone while having a hand next to his crotch remained a mystery.

"Oh, that's right. I shouldn't be rude and stare. Let me help you continue," came Kakashi's chipper response.

Raido blinked and blushed. "What?"

Genma grinned and licked Raido's bottom lip sensually. "Hear that, Rai-chan? Kakashi is going to join us!"

Raido watched as Kakashi jumped down from his perch and stood behind Genma. "Rai-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Genma!" Raido scowled. He hated that name _and_ the suffix being made public.

Genma merely laughed at the semi-angry Raido before him, opting to wiggle his fingers a bit inside Raido's pants. Kakashi and Genma both watched as Raido's brows knitted together and a pretty moan escape his lips. Kakashi pressed a hand on the wall beside Raido's head, while his free hand pulled his mask down and turned Genma's head towards him, slowly kissing the bandana-wearing man. Raido watched as the simple kiss turned to an open mouthed one, tongues dueling in a slow agonizing sexy way that made Raido whimper for attention as Genma continued to wiggle his fingers inside Raido's pants. The whimper did not go unnoticed for the kissing duo pulled apart and parted ways. Genma fastened his lips to the crook of his lover's neck while Kakashi leaned over to sample Raido's lips in a nibbling kiss. Raido's knees turned in to jelly at this point, not aware that he was sliding down the wall. Kakashi immediately pressed Raido's shoulder to the wall while Genma held him upright by the waist, lips and teeth still assaulting Raido's neck.

"W-Wait - ah!" Raido gasped as Kakashi gave a little bite just under his chin. "N-Not here! W-We - ah! - can't!"

"Hmmm?" Kakashi asked, trailing open-mouthed kisses to his ear, where his tongue darted out and licked the outer shell, making the scarred man whimper and groan. The groan was music to Genma and Kakashi's ear.

"Why?" Genma whispered, coming up from Raido's collarbone to his other ear, nibbling on the lower lobe. "Tell me. Us." Raido could only groan in reply. Who would even bother replying when two skillful lips and tongue were doing magical things anyway? "He's right you know?" Genma addressed Kakashi.

"Whose house is closer?" Kakashi asked, hand crawling in to Raido's shirt and playing with his left nipple. Genma's hand abandoned Raido's pants and gingerly busied itself with fixing the material in preparation to leave.

"Raido's. Two blocks from here." Genma answered, and wrapped his arm around Raido's neck, kissing his cheek affectionately. "You mind, Rai-chan?"

Raido gave a growl at the lack of touches. "No!"

The three fled towards Raido's apartment.

Approximately five minutes later, after Genma managed to kick Raido's front door shut and finger the bolt in, all three shinobis twirled, stumbled and groped their way towards Raido's bedroom. They didn't even make it to the bed before Kakashi tossed his forehead protector away right after nearly ripping Genma's and Raido's off their heads and tossing to one corner. None really cared where it landed.

Genma stood behind Raido and started to undo his pants with his arms outstretched while his lips busied themselves in attending to Raido's right ear, leaving a horrendously large hickey under it, and four deep teeth marks on the lobe itself. Kakashi was busy grinning like an idiot as he all but ripped his mask off and started trying to shove Raido's flak jacket off the nice taut shoulders.

"This is a blessing." Kakashi chuckled, managing to get Raido's flak jacket off with Genma wiggling behind Raido to allow the thing to drop on the floor. Genma kicked it away and managed to undo Raido's pants and push it past his thighs, enough for it drop towards Raido's ankles by itself. "A true blessing. _Itadaikimasu_!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Raido demanded, and groaned loudly when Kakashi cupped his manhood with a hand and obeyed the order, Genma chuckling all the while.

_( A LARGE Lemon Scene here. Also, to actually understand the entire thingie, you'll actually have to read the full version, which you can find at my profiles page. There are also some angsty ponderings that will support the below scene. Here's the link minus the spaces if you're lazy)_

_http: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 14599403/ _

Present time - Roughly seven hours later

Raido could no longer just lie there, besides his two comrades, a little deprived of sleep both from the insecurities he discovered the previous night along with the fact that he couldn't shift and move his hip region much. Gathering all will power and strength, he sat up, nearly gave out a cry from the pain, and brushed away the hands resting upon him. He managed to slide out of bed and limp his way to the bathroom, locking it behind him. Not like the lock would do anything to give him privacy, but it was a message to the other two inside if they tried to get in.

Raido stood in front of the mirror, taking a long dreary look at his face. He had marks - lots of them - all over his body. There was a large one under his ear and he would have to pray that the shadow made by his flak jacket collar would have to hide it somehow. It was vain, but it was the only option he had. Bandages just won't do. There were bruises on his bicep area in the shape of fingers that matched the ones on his hipbones and thighs. There were teeth marks on his ear, chest, and rib area, along with red spots that would truly itch later on. Raido suddenly wondered if it was worth it.

"Was it?" He asked the mirror and frowned when he couldn't even answer his own question. Sighing, he turned for the shower, soaped himself clean and dried off. The even breathing patterns told him that his partners were still asleep. The hot shower, he noted, seemed to have soothed his aching backside and some of the dark bruises on his shoulders and hips. Raido didn't want either of them waking up, so he grabbed some pants and an old shirt, dressed and left the room to boil water for coffee. He made himself a mug of strong and over sweetened coffee, sat on the couch and draped an arm around an armrest, resting his head on top of it. He felt tired, worn out and most definitely not happy. Raido reminded himself that he was acting immature and to just forget about it. He knew he could, but the idea was still there. At that thought, he hid his face in between his folded arms and closed his eyes.

Maybe then he'd get a little rest. It was only six-thirty in the morning.

Raido managed to get some sleep for about half an hour to an hour, he wasn't sure, because Kakashi was setting down a warmer cup of coffee while he sat on the couch opposite Raido. Genma was looking at him from the back of the couch, shower fresh like Kakashi, no hints of a smirk on his face but still looked relaxed. Raido mumbled a somewhat moody sounding 'good morning', sat up and gratefully reached out for his mug, taking a slow sip.

Raido was naturally serious looking. He doubted that there was anyone else other than Genma who can read beneath the lines of his serious expression. At the moment, his dark brows were knitted together, eyes looking sharp as usual. The absence of his forehead protector seems to clash with his serious look. Genma and Kakashi were already leaning against the chairs comfortably, feet rubbing against each other in flirting and inviting manner. Raido cast a brief glance from the corner of his eye at Genma, who wore smug grin and flirtatious intent gleaming in his eyes, all in good fun. The same thing applied to Kakashi, who was now wearing his forehead protector in its slanting form to cover the Sharingan.

"You seem relaxed." Genma commented, looking at the contents of his mug then back up at Kakashi.

Kakashi was slouching lazily on the couch, dressed in his uniform with the flak jacket unzipped. "So are you. Last night was really something." At this, Kakashi's visible eye curved as his lips formed a smile. A very charming and beautiful smile. "It was fun."

Genma stared at the smile shaking his head. "Even with that scar on your eye, you still look beautiful. I can see why you hide your face." Kakashi merely laughed at Genma's comment, while Raido smirked a bit, just for the sake of the moment. Raido agreed completely.

Kakashi cast a brief glance at Raido, saw his silence and gave a tired sigh. Raido was always serious to everyone. "I better get going." Kakashi set his empty mug down and pulled his mask up. "I wouldn't mind repeating last night."

Genma chuckled, tilting his head back. "Neither will I."

Raido looked at them briefly, gave a nod indicating his agreement and went back to sipping his coffee. Kakashi had the 'huh?' expression but shrugged it off as he zipped his flak jacket closed and kissed Genma on the corner of his lips, sweet and lingering before kissing Raido just the same. Kakashi gave them a mock salute before disappearing in a poof of chakra smoke. Genma turned to look at Raido, who was rubbing the scar on his face in a sort of annoyed way.

"We've got office duty today. Want to get at it early and leave early?" Genma asked, fully intending in doing so.

"Yeah." Raido said tiredly, setting his half empty cup down. "Let me get dressed."

Raido didn't even wait for Genma to reply and just semi-limped to the bedroom. He fixed the bed, placed all the dirty clothes to one side and started pulling his pant uniform on. He was taping the bandages around his calves when he caught sight of his image on the mirror from his sitting position on the bed. Raido found himself frowning at his burned scars, a hand coming up to slowly rub and trace the folds.

"Why are you so quiet?" Genma asked from the doorway. "You're always quiet, but not like this."

Raido grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, tucking the shirt in to his pants. He grabbed his flak jacket and was about to slip it on when Genma stopped him. Raidou watched through the mirror as Genma took his hand gave it a light squeeze before trailing it up his arms and resting on his shoulder.

"Relax." Genma whispered, nipping on an ear. "You're tensed."

Raido frowned a bit. "Didn't you want to get work done?"

"Hmm?" Genma blinked, turning Raido around and holding his best friend and lover close to his chest, arms around his waist. Genma pressed his lips to Raido's eyelid, making Raido close his eyes. Genma nuzzled Raido's burnt cheek with his nose, a small smile playing on his lips as he began to hum.

Raido couldn't help but smile at his friend's silly antics. "Genma, what -"

"Hush." Genma said, silencing him by giving his lips a peck. If possible, Genma's arms pulled Raido closer, leading him to sway a bit in to some sort of slow dance with extremely small steps. "You are beautiful," Genma whispered the words to Raido's ear, trailing his lips slowly towards the folds of burnt skin, singing the words out. "No matter what they say, words won't bring you down." Raido blinked at the song, just as Genma sneaked a hand down and rest it on his thigh, lips now leaving small tender kisses on his cheek. "You are beautiful, in every single way," Genma gave his one last kiss before staring directly in to Raido's eyes. This time, he spoke the words out instead of singing it. "Yes, words won't bring you down."

Raido could only stare in slight surprise and silence. Raido just blinked and felt his cheeks color as Genma's words sunk in and hit home. "G-Genma - whoa!"

Genma pinned Raido on the bed, looming on top of him, the tips of his honey hair tickling Raido's cheeks. "When you frown even more, it's like the end of the world. Like all goes dark." Raido could not help but chuckle at his friend's attempt to be romantic. Raido found himself blushing and smiling as Genma left butterfly kisses all over his burn cheek area, whispering sweet nothings to him.

"Genma, we're going to be late." Raido said, wanting to keep up with reality though he wanted to remain under Genma for a while longer and enjoy his kisses.

"I know." Genma whispered, looking down at Raido. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine." Genma leaned closer, lips millimeters away from Raido's. "I'm right here with you anyway." A short kiss ensued, leaving Raido tingling and warm, a sense of relief filling his chest. "You're my best friend." Genma opened his eyes and smiled down at Raido. "And I love you."

Raido knew Genma was waiting for him to say something. "As your best friend?"

"No. Just you. As Raido." Genma tapped Raido's nose with a finger and smiled, slowly standing up and pulling Raido on his feet. Genma helped Raido in to his flak jacket, zipping it up for him and arranging the forehead protector. "If we finish work early today, I'll be bottom." Genma whispered, licking Raido's ear.

Raido shivered slightly at the husky tone Genma used. Raido loved Genma in more than one way and to hear Genma's words of assurance seemed to have lifted a weight that has been lying on his chest for a long time. Genma genuinely cared for him but never said the words out loud. Raido looked at Genma, a crinkle of happiness in the corner of his eyes…

The words 'I love you too' glowing within the dark orbs.

And Raido knew everything was going to be okay.

FIN


End file.
